Mio fratello
by Hija de Atenea
Summary: Sirius Black siempre pensó que toda su familia lo odia; pero se dio cuenta de su error al limpiar la alcoba de su  hermano, años después de su muerte y después de todo ¿Quién dijo que un viejo perro no puede llorar?


Ningún personaje me pertenece, sólo la trama. Disfruten mucho y por favor déjenme un review con sus comentarios :D sin más que añadir los dejo con este fic

La canción se llama Mio Fratello- Tiziano Ferro

Mio fratello

Era una calurosa tarde de agosto en Londres, las calles estaban desiertas pues todos se refugiaban en el fresco interior de sus casas y uno que otro local comercial. Pero en Grimmauld place número doce la situación era diferente, un hombre alto, relativamente fornido, con un porte muy elegante y de ojos grises daría toda su fortuna por salir de aquella vieja mansión.

El hombre de unos cuarenta años de edad y cabello negro hasta las orejas con unas canas que evidenciaban el paso del tiempo llevaba meses encerrado en ese lugar. Sirius Black maldecía su suerte, cuando abandonó la casa de sus padres para mudarse con los Potter juró no volver a ella por ningún motivo. Ni siquiera cuando su hermano Regulus murió fue a su casa a averiguar cómo; era menos doloroso convencerse que había sido a manos de Voldemort por ya no querer ser un mortífago.

Ahora se encontraba de pie frente a la habitación de su hermano, hacía unos minutos que tenía la mano en la perilla pero no se atrevía a entrar. Molly se había ofrecido a limpiarla ella; pero Sirius se negó rotundamente, aunque no lo admitiera había cosas de su hermano que le gustaría conservar como recuerdo.

-Vamos ya entra, es sólo una habitación más- Se dijo a sí mismo y abrió la puerta.

Sirius entró a la habitación y cerró la puerta tras de él, apoyando la espalda a ella. Miró con cuidado la habitación que tenía frente a sus ojos, todo seguía igual que cuando el vivía ahí: una cama matrimonial con doseles verde oscuro y adornos plateados, un escritorio con pergaminos y libros perfectamente acomodados, el ropero con la ropa de su hermano también perfectamente ordenada. El ventanal cerrado y las cortinas corridas.

Caminó hasta la mesa de noche y vio en ella una fotografía de la prometida de Regulus, una mujer rubia y de sonrisa amable, un año menor que su hermanito. Sonrió y se dirigió a la ventana, corrió las cortinas para que entrara algo de luz y abrió las ventanas para que entrara aire fresco.

A Sirius le hubiera gustado un final diferente para la historia de su vida, pero no fue así. Ahora lo único que podía hacer era guardar las cosas de su hermano en baúles y esperar a que la guerra acabara y se demostrara su inocencia para poder vivir en relativa calma.

Abrió el ropero y comenzó a guardar las capas de Regulus, seguidas de los pantalones y las camisas y pronto el primer baúl quedo lleno y aun le faltaba vaciar la mitad del mueble.

-¿Cómo es posible que tenga tanta ropa?- Pensó Sirius con fastidio mientras comenzaba a llenar el segundo baúl. Cuando por fin hubo terminado con eso, comenzó con los zapatos y así se le pasaron dos horas.

Abrió uno de los cajones de la parte de abajo del ropero y encontró las bufandas de su hermano: las verdes y plateadas de Shytherin y otras normales, posiblemente regalos que le habían hecho. Las metió una por una en el tercer baúl que amenazaba con llenarse pronto y se sorprendió al ver una bufanda rosada.

-¿Qué demonios?- Dijo alzándola a la luz para verla mejor y se dio cuenta que tenía una rosa bordada en un extremo- Era de su novia- Pensó un poco más aliviado, decidió guardarla en una pequeña caja de plata con adornos en dorado que tenía sobre la cama. La dobló con cuidado y la colocó ahí junto a la foto de la novia de su hermano, después de todo eran cosas importantes para Regulus.

Volvió al cajón de las bufandas, donde solo quedaba una que le provocó ganas de llorar y no porque fuera fea o tuviera polvo, sino que era dorada y roja: la bufanda del uniforme de Sirius, recordaba haberla dejado en casa cuando se fue.

-Guardaste mi bufanda enano- Dijo en voz alta mientras veía una fotografía de Regulus que colgaba de la pared- La guardaste-

Sirius cerró el cajón tratando de sobreponerse y siguió con los demás, sacando calcetines y demás prendas de su hermano. Cuando por fin hubo terminado con la ropa de su hermano había llenado 4 baúles.

-Narcisa y Bellatrix fueron una mala influencia para ti- Pensó- Es demasiada ropa-

Sirius fue al escritorio perfectamente ordenado de su hermano y abrió la silla para sentarse. Grande fue su sorpresa al ver varias fotografías en él: en una aparecía el abrazando y besando a su novia, ciertamente esa la guardaría en la caja de plata; otra era de sus amigos de Hogwarts en su último año y la última eran Sirius y él de pequeños.

-Quien lo diría- Pensó Sirius, también se quedaría con esa fotografía- Yo siempre creí que me odiabas-

Abrió los cajones y empezó a sacar redacciones que probablemente eran deberes que le dejaron en la universidad, algunos viejos de Hogwarts, plumas, tinteros, libros y cartas que intercambiaba con sus amigos.

Encontró también una caja de madera con las iniciales "R&R" grabadas en su tapa- "Regulus y Rosalie" pensó Sirius, Rosalie era el nombre de su novia. La abrió sin poder resistir la curiosidad y en ella encontró cientos de cartas de amor que por su salud mental no quiso leer, varias fotografías de ellos juntos y un par de cosas que lo dejaron boquiabierto: la primera era una carta de Rosalie con un documento de San Mungo adjunto, Sirius lo abrió y vio que era una prueba de embarazo cuyo resultado era positivo.

-No puede ser- Dijo releyendo el papel unas tres o cuatro veces. La segunda cosa era otra carta, la respuesta de Regulus a su novia y dos boletos de avión- Iban a huir juntos-

Sirius cerró la caja y la guardó junto con las cosas de Rosalie completamente contrariado, iba a ser tío, su hermano iba a ser padre justo cuando acabaron con su vida.

Sirius volvió al escritorio y vio una última carta, escrita con la caligrafía de su hermano, en el sobre tenía escrito "Para mi hermano mayor". Sirius tragó despacio y abrió el sobre, dentro había una carta, la sacó y leyó.

"Querido Sirius:

Aunque mamá se empeñe en convencerme de que soy hijo único ahora y de que tú eres lo peor que pudo pasarle a esta familia eso NO es cierto, eres el único que tuvo el valor de enfrentar todas nuestras tradiciones con tal de defender lo que crees correcto. Ojalá yo tuviera tu valor.

No sé que nos pasó en el camino a convertirnos en hombres; cuando éramos niños actuábamos como los mejores amigos hasta que te fuiste a Hogwarts ¡Vaya que te extrañé! Imagina lo que es estar en casa sólo con mamá todos los días. Y por supuesto empeoró todo el hecho de que eres un Gryffindor, realmente no sé porque se sorprenden: siempre fuiste, eres y serás valiente.

Cuando volviste a casa estabas convencido de que yo te trataría tan mal como mamá y papá, qué equivocado estabas. Debí acercarme a ti y decirte que estaba orgulloso de ser tu hermano menor pero no tuve el valor así que preferí encubrir tus escapadas de la casa en silencio, como una serpiente, cosa en la cual me convertí al llegar a Hogwarts.

Pues ahora es igual, apoyo la misma causa que tú; pero a mi manera, escurriéndome sigilosamente como una serpiente esperando para dar una mordida letal. En serio que desearía tener el valor que tú tienes; sin embargo ya es demasiado tarde para mí. Soy un traidor Sirius, esta noche sabotearé el plan de Voldemort. Rosalie ya lo sabe, se fue del país, está escondida en otro país, no puedo decirte cual.

Dudo regresar con vida de lo que haré, por eso te pido hermano que al leer esto la busques y la cuides por mí, ella te estará esperando. Confió en ti hermano, no me falles por favor.

Está claro que si lees esto estoy muerto y ENTRASTE A MI HABITACIÓN sin mi permiso. No te pongas a revisar todo el lugar como perro cazador.

Te querrá por siempre: tu hermano menor.

PD: dile a los Potter que no confíen tanto en la rata esa que los seguía en la escuela"

Sirius terminó de leer la carta, hundió sus dedos en su cabello y empezó a llorar como un niño, aprovechando la soledad para quebrar su fachada de fortaleza. No se molestó en disimular su llanto cuando sintió una mano en su hombro, sabía de sobra quien era.

-Te tardaste mucho hermano- Dijo Remus apretando con más fuerza su hombro, él y James esperaron ver a Sirius desahogar el dolor que le provocó la muerte de su hermano y por fin había pasado.

-Léela- Murmuró dándole la carta a Remus sin dejar de llorar, después de tantos años reprimiendo el sentimiento no podía parar ahora y la verdad confiaba en Remus como para disimular.

-Yo sé dónde está Rosalie- Fue lo único que dijo Remus al terminar de leer.

-La buscaré- Dijo Sirius, guardó las cosas de Regulus que conservaría para él y las que estaban en la caja de plata se las daría a Rosalie, mientras Remus lo miraba en silencio- Se lo debo a mi hermano.


End file.
